Trouble at the Abbey
by Ayame Kenoshi
Summary: When Abbess Tansy just had a bad winter with felons and foes attacking, will things get better or only worse? Read and Review then! This happends right after Pearls of Lutra and right before the Long Patrol
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Redwall books…nor will I ever. 

A_n- this is my first Redwall series umm series…lol…umm, I'm trying to make it somewhat humorous…so enjoy! This happens right after Pearls of Lutra, but before The Long Patrol. R and R! And btw- Piknim is not dead! Yay!

Abbess Tansy was walking through the gardens and orchards of her beloved Abbey. It was spring, and the flowers were beginning to bloom and the last bit of snow was melting. She was ready for a nice, warm summer after the harsh one that she and her Abbey just endured.

But, bad weather wasn't all that happened during those winter months. Vermin and sea rats had attacked the Abbey, trying to destroy it when they thought they would be the weakest; during winter. And unfortunately, they were right. The Skipper of Otters and his otters went south to live with their friends in Salamandastron. Animals in the Abbey were sick from the bitter coldness and didn't have the will to fight. Some animals pulled through and the Abbey was saved.

"What a beautiful morning it is, Mother!" said Martin the Abbey Warrior coming up behind her.

"My, my, Martin, don't scare me like that!" Abbess Tansy replied.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I was just commenting on this wonderful spring morning." Martin said.

"Yes, indeed it is, Martin. So peaceful and…" Before Abbess Tansy could finish her sentence, she heard a faint rustling in the grass. Martin and her turned to find Piknim and Craklyn rolling around on the grass giggling. 

"And what, pray tell, are you two giggling about?" Abbess Tansy asked.

"The snow has melted finally Mother!" Piknim said.

"And the flowers are blooming!" Craklyn said, as to finish Piknim's sentence.

"Wot's all this commotion, lads? Me and me pal here, Gerul can't get a wink of sleep, gel! Well, now that we're up, wot's to eat on this fine morning, lads?" Clecky, the always-hungry hare, said.

"Oh, all you ever think 'bout is your tummy there, mate. Me ould mother used to say gluttony is as bad as killin' a lad!" Gerul, his fine-feathered friend, commented.

"What a wise mother you must have had, Gerul. I can see some of her greatness has rubbed off on you. Now friends, let us see what's cooking in the kitchen!" Abbess Tansy said as they all went inside.

When they got there, they saw Friar Durral, the former Abbot, and Friar Higgle cooking up some scones and other foods for breakfast. Other Abbey dwellers were starting to get up now.

"Ahh, here we go, Durral. Add a bit more ginger to that now, there you go." Friar Higgle said as he looked up. "Why look who's here. Our beloved Abbess and friends and the never ending stomach!"

They all had a great and filling breakfast, and were ready for the day's activities.

__

Knock knock

Wulliger, the gate keeper otter, asked the new comer, "Who's a-knocking?"

The voice replied, "Only an old friend."

To be continued.

AN- Wee! I promise it gets better. I was going to make more, but cliffhangers are so much more fun! Yes well, I will continue this story when I get back from my vacation in one week or so. Please review and I'll make a longer chapter next time. Bye for now!

~Ayame Kenoshi


	2. The mysterious voice is named

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Redwall series 

A_N: Ah, well, I'm back from vacation and so I shall continue my story! Though I was hoping for more reviews…o well, please read and review!

Wulliger asked the strange voice again, "Who's there??"

"Is Martin in there?" the voice asked.

"How do you know about Martin?" 

"He was an old friend, and because you know the name, I'm assuming he's there." The voice replied.

Wulliger got a nearby Abbey dweller to go get Martin while he spoke to this mysterious creature.

Only 5 minutes later, Martin arrived at the gate wondering why he was called to be there.

"What's the matter dear friend?" Martin asked Wulliger.

"This stranger says she knows you. At least, it sounds like a she." Wulliger replied.

"Who is at our precious Abbey? Friend or foe?" Martin asked.

"Well, I would hope friend" the voice replied.

Martin instantly recognized that voice.

"Come in good friend!!" Martin said while opening the gate.

"Thank you" the voice said as it walked in.

The mysterious voice was Grath Longfletch, last of the Holt of Lutra and also Martin's long time friend.

"It's been awhile, Grath, how have you been? Have you still been staying with the Holt of Rudderwake?" Martin asked.

"Yes, and that is partially why I am here. You see, the sea king, Hawm, was swimming with his band of seals and they ran into some vermin. He and his band quickly ran without the vermin seeing them, or so they thought. Hawm is afraid that the vermin might try to attack the peaceful island, and if they don't, the vermin will be coming towards Mossflower." Grath explained.

"Wow, then, we must be prepared." Martin said, getting thoughts in his mind of what he should do.

"Hawm has requested to speak with you as soon as possible." Grath said.

"Well then, I guess I should be off, but first, why don't we have a bit of food?" Martin asked.

"You know I could never resist that offer." Grath said playfully. 

After they got done having some vittles and drink, Abbess Tansy showed up to talk to them a bit.

"Mother Abbess, the sea king Hawm, you may remember him, has requested to speak to me. I will be gone but only 5-6 days. Hopefully no more than a week." Martin said.

"But you must be careful. If the vermin did not attack the island in which I live, then they will surely be headed this way." Grath added.

"Hmm, what a bad situation we are in. Without Martin or the Skipper and his crew, we don't have that many warriors. Nevertheless, this Abbey will not fall to any vermin." Abbess Tansy said.

"Well then, I suppose Grath and I should be going, I want to get back as soon as possible." Martin said, getting up from the table.

"Yes, we should be, we must hurry to get far before nightfall." Grath said in addition. 

"You two be careful now, and don't worry about the Abbey, it hasn't fallen before and I don't intend to have it be defeated now." Abbess Tansy told them as they almost ran away.

Abbess Tansy wasn't ready for another battle. She was ready for a nice peaceful spring. _That will have to wait I suppose, _she thought, _I must find some creatures ready and willing to fight._

~Ayame's note

Well, that's all for now, this isn't really a suspenseful story, I just didn't want to label it an Action/Adventure story. I've seen too many of those kind around. But I can try to make it suspenseful if you would like ^^


	3. Is this really Grath?

Disclaimer: Don't own Redwall series…at all.

Author's note-Ah, hello again friends! 'Tis great to be back writing chapters, I have a lot to update on my stories ^_^; Oh, well. Thanks to Rachel for getting me to start writing again. I did this chapter during church today ^_^; Please Read and Review!

****

Trouble at the Abbey chapter 3

"Come on, mate! We need to be going faster!" Grath said running even faster than their already fast pace. Martin had never felt so tired. They had been running since dawn, and it was almost sundown now. 

"Can we take a breather?" Martin asked, slowing down.

"There's no time for that, matey!" Grath said, still running.

Martin thought to himself, "She's acting odd. She wasn't like this before."

Grath stopped suddenly. "Thank you, phew, I was about to…" Martin was cut short by Grath's paw.

"Shh!" Grath said ducking. Martin wanted to question her action, but decided to just go along with it.

"Okay, false alarm, I thought I heard vermin." Grath said, now sitting with Martin.

"Vermin? This far north? They don't usually come up this way." Martin replied, now getting food out of their harvestsack. 

"Aye, but, you never know with those vermin." Grath said.

"Hey, Grath, don't take this personally, but you seem different. Is something wrong?" Martin asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. Why do I seem odd to you?" Grath asked back.

"Oh, I don't know, you just seem different." Martin said, now gathering wood for a fire.

"No fire right now, mate, too dangerous." Grath said.

"I suppose you know these parts more than I do, friend." Martin replied as they ate some vittles and October ale. When they were done eating and drinking Martin said to Grath, "Why don't you go ahead and sleep. I'll be lookout for first shift. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." 

"Nah, really, let me take first shift. I'll wake you in a couple of hours. Please, it'll be my pleasure." Grath said gracefully.

"Okay then, friend, see you in a couple of hours." Martin said, fixing his little blanket.

As soon as Grath saw that Martin was asleep, she left, running into the night.

"Foremole, really, don't encourage those Dibbuns!" Abbess Tansy said scoldingly at the 3 moles, all covered in flour.

"Burr aye, we'm just havin' sum fun." Foremole replied in his mole lingo.

"Well, I say, it's time for bed Dibbuns! But there's no way you can go to bed now…" Abbess Tansy stopped as she saw all the Dibbun's eyes fill with excitement at the fact of no bed time.

"Because your too dirty! Before you go to bed, you'll have to take a bath. Each and everyone of you!" Abbess Tansy completed, now seeing the eyes of the Dibbuns fill with fear.

"No, no, marm! We'm be clean!"

"Burr aye, no bath fur me!"

The Dibbuns ran up the stairs into their bedroom, knocking flour off them as they ran.

"Oi wouldn't mind takin' a noice, long bath!" Foremole said.

Abbess Tansy chuckled, "Well, it's nice to know someone in this Abbey likes to keep clean!"

As Abbess Tansy completed her sentence, Wulliger the Gatekeeper came into the Great Hall to make his report to the Abbess.

"Marm, Martin and Grath are out of my seeing range now."

"Well, they sure were traveling fast. Thanks for your report, sir. There was just something that struck me odd about that Grath otter." The Abbess replied.

"Aye, agreed, but she might have been for a different Holt than most. Otters tend to take after their tribes." Wulliger said.

"Well, I can see that you must have come from a wonderful Holt. Now, I think it's about time we all be going to bed. Good night." Abbess Tansy said, and at those last words, all the friends went to their rooms. 

Martin woke up that next day with a throbbing headache. "Grath, I thought you were going to wake me up in a…" Martin stopped speaking, for when he opened his eyes, he saw a most horrid sight.

End for now.

A_N-Cliffhanger! Tell me your thoughts in a review please!

~Ayame Kenoshi


End file.
